


Философия

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: — Ну что, как ебать тебя будем? — Ирука смотрит сверху вниз, при этом еле сдерживая смех.— Клянусь, ещё одна твоя дурацкая шутка и ты в принципе забудешь, что такое секс.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 8





	Философия

**Author's Note:**

> Я вдохновилась снс ау одной девушки из твиттера.  
> https://twitter.com/shiabelen/status/1330061700100468739?s=19 воттт  
> И мне захотелось написать фик именно о жизни этих Какаиру, уж очень они мне полюбились.

Снежинки хаотично летают вокруг, оседая на ресницах, волосах и одежде идущего на учёбу шатена. Руки покоятся в карманах, на лице самая недовольная из всех возможных гримаса. Ирука ненавидит зиму, снег, холод и свой университет — от последнего парня буквально тошнит. Единственным лучиком света в этом донельзя прогнившем месте был Хатаке. Его светлая макушка и белёсое лицо, половину которого скрывала маска, — все в нем прекрасно, заставляет радоваться и, кажется, ещё больше влюбляться.

От этих мыслей на лице Ируки сразу же проступает улыбка, а утро уже не кажется таким ужасным.

***

Хатаке бросает кипу бумаг на стол и падает за своё рабочее место, выглядит он как обычно уставшим и не желающим сидеть здесь не меньше своих студентов.

— Я только что был в деканате, Цунаде-доно как обычно рассказывала… — мужчина завис, смотря на тридцать пар глаз, которые пялились ему в самую душу, — впрочем, не важно, о чем она там трепалась, самое главное, с завтрашнего дня мы выходим на дистанционное обучение.

Он барабанит пальцами по столу, выслушивая негодование студентов на этот счет. Лучше бы он об этом не говорил, голова и так раскалывается, а они ещё и шумят как не в себя.

— Тише. Мне тоже не нравится, принимать сессию в онлайн-режиме будет той ещё задачей. — Какаши массирует виски, пытаясь немного угомонить боль в голове. — Идите домой, ради бога, встретимся завтра на первой паре.

Студенты начинают быстро собираться, из-за чего в кабинете становится ещё более шумно. Хатаке прикрывает глаза и тихо стонет, молясь, чтобы они все быстрее вышли и он остался в тишине.

Долго ждать не приходится, буквально пять минут — и кабинет пустеет. Какаши с все так же прикрытыми глазами расслабляет плечи и откидывается на спинку стула. Не успевает он расслабиться, как кто-то садится ему на ноги.

— Ирука, — лениво тянет он.

— А ты ожидал кого-то другого? — парень смеётся и приближает свое лицо к лицу Какаши, поддевает пальцем маску, стягивая ту мужчине на подбородок. А после мягкого целует, придерживая за подбородок.

— Ну что, Какаши-Сенсей, мы пойдём ко мне домой или к вам?

Хатаке лениво открывает глаза, смотря на сияющего Ируку, что сидит напротив.

— Ко мне. — чеканит он и тянется к парню за новым поцелуем.

***

Ирука валяется на кровати, поглаживая толстого мопса, который довольно хрюкает после каждого касания.

— Какааашии, — тянет он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

— Чего? — мужчина отрывается от экрана ноутбука и смотрит на спину парня сквозь линзы очков.

— Иди сюда.

— У меня работа, я не могу.

— У меня лабота, я не могу, бе-бе-бе.

— Тебе что, пять?

— Пусть лучше мне будет пять, чем я буду нудным стариком вроде тебя. — фыркает он, отворачиваясь к псу и стискивая того в объятия.

— Ты невыносимый. — тяжело выдыхая говорит Хатаке и, снимая очки, идёт к парню, который уже успел обидеться. Он вытаскивает мопса из объятий Ируки, заставляя того жалобно скулить, и уносит его за дверь.

— Давай, малыш, — говорит он, закрывая двери, — тебе здесь не место, прости.

Мужчина наваливается сверху на Ируку и целует того в щеку.

— Этого ты хотел?

— Не совсем, — парень ерзает в попытках перевернуться.

— ХАТАКЕ, ТЫ ГОТОВИЛСЯ К ПАРЕ В ТО ВРЕМЯ КАК У ТЕБЯ СТОИТ, КАК КАМЕННЫЙ.

— Ничего не могу поделать, когда ты рядом.

— А на паре, — парню все-таки удаётся спихнуть с себя Какаши, он валит мужчину на спину и садится сверху, начиная расстегивать ремень на его штанах, — на паре у тебя тоже стоит, когда ты видишь меня? — Ирука закусывает губу, ожидая ответа.

— Да, — сдавлено выдаёт Какаши.

— Оу, так вы у нас извращенец.

Ирука во всю улыбается, что заставляет Хатаке ещё больше смутиться. Ему это нравится, нравится заставлять преподавателя краснеть, стонать, выгибаться и кричать.

— Сегодня я буду сверху, надеюсь, ты не против.

Он стягивает с Какаши штаны вместе с боксерами, оставляя того лишь в одной растянутой футболке, а после и сам раздевается.

— Ну что, как ебать тебя будем? — Ирука смотрит сверху вниз, при этом еле сдерживая смех.

— Клянусь, ещё одна твоя дурацкая шутка и ты в принципе забудешь, что такое секс.

— Хорошо, господин преподаватель, я больше так не буду. — после этой фразы он заходится звонким смехом, злить Какаши ему тоже нравилось.

***

Ирука целует мужчину страстно, глубоко, очерчивая языком зубы и десна. Шепчет в самые губы, как же сильно он его любит, ласкает грудь сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, заставляя Какаши выгибаться и скулить подобно его многообожаемым собакам.

— Сделай уже что-нибудь, я больше не могу. — мужчина тяжело дышит, цепляясь за спину Ируки, и ёрзает бёдрами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь хоть немного себе помочь.

Парень не отвечает, молча раздвигает ноги Какаши и входит во всю длину, заставляя мужчину под ним вздрогнуть и издать протяжный стон.

Он трахает Хатаке быстро, без особых нежностей — от них мужчину воротило, он был приверженцем стандартного секса, а вот когда они меняются позициями, Какаши буквально выцеловывает каждый миллиметр тела Ируки, делая все нежно и аккуратно.

Несколько грубых толчков по простате, и Какаши уже на пределе, он впивается короткими ногтями в спину Умино и прижимает того как можно ближе к себе.

— Ммм… я… я не могу терпеть, быстрее, пожалуйста, — стонет Какаши, начиная все активнее подмахивать бёдрами в такт движениям Ируки. Брюнет прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и спускает Какаши на живот, смешивая их семя в единое целое. Тяжело дыша, Ирука вытирает живот любимого, а после ложится рядом, утыкаясь ему в изгиб шеи.

— Я люблю тебя, — зевая, устало мямлит он.

— Я тебя тоже.

Мужчина целует его в макушку, накрывает одеялом и решает, что можно полежать так несколько часиков, просто слушая ровное дыхание Ируки и ни о чем не думая.

***

8:30

Будильник орёт, как не в себя. Ирука страдальчески стонет, пытаясь выключить это адское устройство.

— Какаши, пара.

— О чём ты, я уже закончил учёбу.

— Придурок, ты преподаватель. Хатаке вскакивает и первым же делом хватается за телефон.

«Чат со старостами»

'Какаши Хатаке': — _Старосты, передайте, пожалуйста, своим группам, что философии сегодня не будет. Позже я скину задания._

Мужчина блокирует телефон и, закрывая глаза ладонями, падает назад в кровать.

— У меня сегодня первая пара с твоей группой, да?

— Ага.

— бубнит Ирука, уставившись в экран телефона.

***

«педагоги (к сожалению)»

'Аноко😎': — _спасибо, Ирука_ 😘 '

💅Аоба💅': — _ИРУКАА, ТЫ НАШ СПАСИТЕЛЬ_ 😭😭

'Иваши🤡': — _защитил всю группу ценой своей жопы мужик уважаю)))_

'Аноко😎': — _замолчи, иди лучше спать -_-_

'Эбису✌': — _С П А С И Б О_ 💞💞💞

'Иваши🤡': — _иду -_-_

Он выходит из группового чата и заходит в твиттер.

_'заебал препода буквально))) он даже пару отменил)))'_

Ирука быстро печатает твит, после чего откладывает свой телефон в сторону.

— Устроишь мне индивидуальное занятие по философии?

— Э-э? Хочешь заниматься?

— Дурак. — шипит Ирука, закатывая глаза, а после утягивает несносного Какаши в поцелуй


End file.
